Who are you?
by TechnoGirl2K13
Summary: A year after Grima's defeat, and he's still searching. That's how much she means to him. However, people are giving up. But when Chrom finds a small glint of hope, the Shepherds will take on any challenge to get her back. But what happens when she doesn't even remember them? Sometimes the actions people will make within and outside the Shepherds will lead to deadly consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**TechnoGirl2K13: Hey! This is my first FE fanfic!**

**Vaike: They probably already know that.**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Well sorry.**

**Maribelle: There's no need to apologize to this foul- behaving man, dear.**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Thanks!**

**Chrom: Can we just go to the story please...**

**Robin: Same here...**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Fine...**

* * *

It was done. Grima was defeated, but only by losing something more important to the shepherds. Robin looked around, seeing that Ylisse will finally be at peace, after so many years of fighting for it.

"Thank you Chrom... for everything..." Robin said with a sorrowful, yet happy smile. She was already starting to fade away, become no longer to be.

"Tell the others... my lasts thoughts were of them..." She added Already half gone. She was scared, afraid, and upset because she knew that she would never see her comrades -which she has became very good friends with- again, never see her family grow, and most importantly,she'll never see her husband,Chrom, again.

But she had to hold onto that gleam of hope, that she'll meet everyone in a life that's better with no unusual circumstances.

"May we meet again, in a better life..." She trailed when she was about to completely disappear, a tear shedded from one of her eyes. She looked up at the sky,_ "it's so beautiful when the sun is setting"_ She thought to herself _"Too bad I'll never see things like this again"_. Silently, another tear fell.

"Robin! No! Ah gods, NO!". Chrom pleaded, running towards his disappearing wife, tears shedding at losing yet another important person in his life. Suddenly, a bright white light appeared and stunned everyone. Sadly, when it faded one of the best shepherds was gone, erased from the face of the world, but luckily along with The Fell Dragon, Grima.

That happened a year ago, the mental scars that were put on the shepherds through Robin's sacrifice. All the pain, hurt, sorrow, and more was still there though. Especially on Chrom. Chrom had it worst then the rest. He lost his tactician that granted victory for every battle they fought, his child's mother, and most importantly, he lost his wife. Chrom wandered the castle's halls endlessly until he reached the dining hall.

The dining room was decorated with banners of the mark of the exalt, along with royal blue curtains drawn away from the colossus windows (which had a lovely view of the courtyard). Along with that, in the middle sat a very long, fancy table, which had all sorts of foods arranged on it. It was breakfast time in the castle, and everyone was sat down eating peacefully, until an exhausted Chrom entered the room. Sadly, no one knew what to do until Sumia decided to stand up and greet the exalt.

"Good morning your majesty, everyone was wor-" Sumia - being the clutz she is- fell over absolutely nothing. Luckily for Sumia's clumsy attitude, it lightened up the hall and everyone chuckled (including Chrom).

"Hey, it's not that funny!" Sumia shouted, obviously infuriated.

"You saying that just makes it funnier!" Vaike kept chuckling.

After the whole argument war between Vaike and Sumia, the exalt sat down at his usual seat next his guardian, Fredrick, but on the other side of him, was an empty seat where his wife would sit.

"It's not healthy to keep reminding yourself of her, milord" Fredrick stated, keeping in his usual, calm self.

"I know, it's just, I feel as if she's still out there, waiting to be found.." He trailed off.

"We all do, milord, if you want we can go look for her later today, if you want?" The great knight suggested.

"Oohh! A search party! can I join, please?" Lissa interrupted, keen to help find Robin.

"Sure, the more people the ground we can cover" Chrom said, with a bit of enthusiasm showing.

"Then it's decided, we'll look for her after dinner." Fredrick, announced, smiling at the fact Chrom is actually happy for once.

* * *

**TechnoGirl2K13: So how was it? (I know I'm not the best at grammar and spelling by the way)**

**Robin: This is why you should read more books, like me! (grins)**

**TechnoGirl2K13: No thanks...**

**Chrom: Please review!**

**Tharja: If you don't I'll hex you. (Heeheehee)**

**Libra: For Naga's sake there is no need for cursing people, Tharja**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Also, I'm kinda stuck on the couples for this fanfic so if you want to so a specific couple -excluding Chrom and Robin due to the story/plot I came up with- PM me or put it in the review if you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TechnoGirl2K13:Hey! this is chapter 2!**

**Chrom: Will I find Robin this chapter?**

**Lissa: I don't know...**

**Fredrick: She probably doesn't want to spoil it for the readers Chrom.**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Thank you 'Freddy bear' *giggles***

**Robin: *Obviously angered* That's my nickname for him!**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Er... Well enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Darkness...

That's all she could see. She was isolated, alone, trapped in a world of darkness, with no way of escaping. She can't remember how long she's been in this place...

She eventually forgot who she was.

She sat down in the deep abyss of darkness, losing hope of seeing the world once more. The breath-taking sunrises and sunsets, the forests that were full of rich life -as well as the cities-, the towns and everyone living in them grow and thrive, practically, the beauty of life.

For what seemed like hours, she continued to sit there, crying into her knees. She continued to cry until she heard something. It sounded high-pitched, and it was in the distance.

Gaining her courage, she began to speak "Is anyone there?"

No reply. Just footsteps, gaining their distance. Deciding to follow the footsteps, the brunette got up and chased the sounds.

"Hey! Wait up!" She shouted. However, the footsteps silenced and the woman found herself looking down towards her reflection in a (supposedly) mirror. She had brown hair in a high ponytail, lovely copper eyes, she wore a coat that fitted her perfectly which had mysterious markings along the bottom. Honestly, she forgot what she looked like. So, she decided to get closer to her own reflection.

Suddenly, a silhouette of a figure came behind her and whispered "You got your wish...".

Before the woman knew what was going on she fell through the mirror and started to see a light. As soon as she reached the light she realized something. She was falling. Out of the sky. The world she dreamt of returning to's sky. When she was close to hitting the ground everything went dark. She couldn't hear, see, or feel anything.

When it reached 12'o'clock, a couple was walking among the fields, appearing as if they were looking for something.

"Is that her, you know the one lord Kohl mentioned?" The girl out of the couple asked while jumping off her horse, then pointing at a sleeping body on the ground.

The girl had long, light purple hair which goes down to waist height. Also, she had sapphire blue eyes which dazzled in the sunlight. She was wearing a long, white, frilly dress which ended at her knees. Along with that she wore white flats which complimented her dress very well.

"Possibly, I don't really know, Naomi. Lord Kohl only said that we had to find a woman in the fields, today." The boy answered.

The boy out the group had short, black, spikey hair, which went very well with his ruby red eyes. He wore a plain blue top, accompanied by a pair of black trousers and some boots.

"So, what should we do, Hope?" Naomi asked, while leaning backwards and forwards on her feet.

"We should take her to lord Kohl." Hope answered, getting the woman on the back of his horse.

"When we get back, we should get her cleaned up and in proper attire because she's covered in muck and her clothes are ripped." Hope stated, showing Naomi her ripped coat and dirty face.

Meanwhile, in the castle it's lunch hour and everyone was everywhere. It's amazing how such a beautiful castle can get into such a mess with everyone rushing around.

Lon'qu was wandering the halls, after his training practice with Vaike. He was on his was to the dining hall to eat lunch, ready for another training session in the training hall with anyone willing, his wife Tharja appeared out of nowhere.

"After lunch do you want me to help you get over your fear of women? If not it'll be fine so then I can go help find Robin..." Tharja asked, holding her tome in her usual way.

"Uh... Sure, why not?" Lon'qu agreed because it would be nice to spend some quality time with his wife.

"Let's go grab lunch then." Tharja said, walking up to Lon'qu and grabbing hold of his hand.

Bewildered by the contact, Lon'qu turned a deep shade of red.

"Still not used to me holding your hand?" Tharja asked, even though it sounded more like a statement.

"Ugh.. Um... Of course not!" Lon'qu mumbled with difficulty.

"You say one thing, but the fear in your eyes say something else..." Tharja said getting closer to him then holding him in an embrace.

"We're married, so you might as well as get used to me holding you." She whispered. It was strange, she didn't threaten to hex, curse, or anything.

A moment later, she let go of him and started to walk towards the dining hall. However, Lon'qu just stood there, amazed at how he didn't react by yelling to stay away and point his killing edge towards them. When the wife of the couple realized her spouse wasn't moving, she gestured for him to follow.

As soon as they entered the dining hall, everyone was sat down, staring at the couple as if they just murdered someone. Ignoring all the stares, they both sat down in their seats. When the food finally arrived at the tables, Stahl just went straight into grabbing at least one of everything.

"Whoa, slow down Stahl, by eating all that food you're gonna end up fat." Sully said, not caring about the way she said it.

"I actually agree with Sully for once. If you eat that much, that poor horse of yours is going to have a hard time holding your weight." Maribelle stated, flicking some of her curly hair behind her.

"Well, who cares! He can wolf it all down if he wants!" The Vaike shouted, lifting his legs up onto the table.

"Oh, please let lunch end quickly." Chrom begged, face palming.

As soon as lunch ended, the new exalt went into the private courtyard. He sat on a chair for a while, thinking. He thought about the search later tonight, would they find Robin, does she remember him,does she remember everything, what if they don't find her, and many other thoughts. Mainly, the dominant thoughts were worrying.

"What's the matter, Milord?" A voice out of nowhere called.

"Who's there!" Chrom shouted, drawing Falchion from his sheathe.

"Don't you see me?" The voice called out again. Chrom finally recognized that the voice belonged to Kellam.

"It's time for dinner, Milord." He said, standing plain in sight.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way now." Chrom replied, looking around for Kellam. _"Seriously, how does he just turn invisible?" _he thought.

After dinner, Chrom met up with Lissa and Fredrick outside the stables.

"So are you both prepared?" Fredrick questioned, leading three horses outside of the stables.

"Yes!" Lissa eagerly jumped up and down.

"I'm ready for anything to find Robin." Chrom replied, taking the horse Fredrick handed to him.

"Then let's go." Fredrick climbed up onto his horse.

* * *

**Chrom: Those dastards stole my wife!  
**

**Robin: I think you're overreacting...**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Plus, it's all part of the story. *Smirks***

**Chrom: Then change it! *shakes TechnoGirl2k13***

**TechnoGirl2K13: Sorry, no can do.**

**Lissa: Since TechnoGirl2K13 and Chrom and arguing, we'll see you in chapter 3! *waves and smiles***


	3. Chapter 3

**TechnoGirl2K13: Sorry if it took so long to update! I've been a busy bunny lately...**

**Chrom: Busy bunny?**

**Henry: It's a saying.**

**Olivia: On to the story!**

* * *

The journey to the fields where Chrom, Fredrick, and Lissa first found Robin was long, like always. However, for Chrom it felt like the journey took years and years. On the way there, the group had to take a detour because of the brigands that were invading a village. When they got there, a helpless maiden ran up to Fredrick, begging for them to help their poor village.

So much blood was being shed. As soon as half of the brigands, came reinforcements. Chrom swiftly plunged Falchion into one of the archers stomach, then withdrew his sword, drenched in blood.

"Milord look out!" Fredrick shouted, closing the distance between them using his horse. Suddenly, an arrowed came pelting its way towards Chrom, almost like a bullet. Luckily for Chrom, Fredrick blocked the arrow with his armor.

After what seemed like ages of fighting -and healing-, the trio sat against the wall exhausted. Soon after resting, one of the maidens came up to them and thanked them and offered them to stay in the village for the night.

"Sorry, but we have to go somewhere and be back by dawn." Chrom rejected the offer sincerely. However, they did have an after dinner snack to keep them full of energy and prepared for another attack, or so. As soon as they finished their snack,  
they got back on their horses and were on their way again.

When they finally reached the fields, each one tied their horse to a post, to ensure they don't get stolen. Hour after hour, they kept searching, and searching, and searching. They were beginning to lose hope of ever finding Robin. They've searched everywhere else, except from here, but still no sign of Robin's presence being on the field recently. Lissa was just glancing around everywhere, except in front of her.

"Ow!" The princess shouted, falling on her front. Immediately, Fredrick came rushing towards the cleric, Chrom not far behind.  
The great knight offered Lissa a hand, which she gratefully accepted. Chrom and Fredrick started walking away, searching the field again for any sign of the exalt's wife.

"Wait! What's this?" Lissa grabbed the men's attention. She crouched down in the grass, finding a piece of dark, tattered fabric. She handed the fabric to Chrom, who examined it carefully.

"T-this is... This is part of..." Chrom paused, getting teary eyed. "Robin's coat." He announced, gaining hope once again.

"Sire, if this is milady's coat, then where is she?" Fredrick asked, concerned for the exalt.

"She's out there somewhere, but not here..." Chrom stated, making his way to his horse. He untied his horse and jumped onto the saddle which laid on the back of his horse comfortably.

"We must go back to Ylisse, so we can get help on finding Robin." Chrom said, waiting eagerly for the duo to join him.

Back at the castle, everyone sat at the meeting table in the war room. The room was quite dark, especially because the curtains were drawn and the lights needed replacing.

"Never thought that the Vaike would have to be in this room again, huh." Vaike stated. he was sat on his chair back to front,  
leaning on the back of it.

"You should all know why we're in the room for a meeting, if you don't, well both royals and their guardian Fredrick, have left the premises without out being given permission, even more worrying is that at this hour they haven't come back." One of the generals sated monotonously.

"We should call a search party! Who knows what could happen to my darling Lissa out there..." Maribelle stood up, worried about the news she has just heard.

"We can't now! Not at this hour." The general instructed, making his leave.

After the whole rambling on in the war room, everybody left. Olivia was making her way to her and Henry's room until...

"Special delivery!" Henry shouted, coming out of nowhere with Sky, their dog, in his arms.

"So I was thinking that we should teach Sky a couple tricks, so we could use him to help find Chrom and the others tomorrow."  
Henry said, giving Olivia his hand. She accepted his hand, and they both began making their way to the courtyard.

"Okay! let's teach Sky some tricks!" Olivia announced playfully, putting her -now free- hands on her knees. After a while,  
they decided to call it a break and decided to sit down for a while.

"You know, now that I look at it, the sky's more beautiful than ever, but it'll never be compared to you.." Henry rested his head upon Olivia's and they sat there, watching the sky, getting lost in their own thoughts.

"Yeah..." Olivia replied, snuggling into Henry. Soon later, they both looked at each other and began to lean in until...

"Woof!" Sky barked, eager to learn some more tricks.

"Aww." Olivia sighed, obviously disappointed.

"Anyway, lets see if Sky can pick up Chrom's scent." Henry said running into the castle. Olivia just sat there, in the cold,  
waiting for her husband to get back. Not long after, Henry came back to Olivia, holding a piece of cloth.

"This is Chrom's, let's see if it'll work." Henry held the cloth in front of Sky, who sniffed the cloth and began to bark.

"Come on boy!" Henry shouted, the dog following.

"Coming Olivia?" He asked. Olivia looked at him, giving him a loving gaze and started running towards him.

"Lets go!" She announced, the couple following Sky.

Sky kept going around the castle, left right, turning around, and so on. After their little adventure of the castle, they finally made it to the front gate. Sky kept barking as if there was another presence beyond the gate. As soon as the gate opened,  
Henry, Olivia, and Sky were greeted by none other than Fredrick, Chrom, and Lissa.

* * *

**TechnoGirl2K13: Before anyone says anything, yes I know that I suck at writing actiony scenes, and that Robin wasn't in this chapter. But that's for the next chapter!**

**Vaike: The Vaike already knew you suck at writing action scenes.**

**TechnoGirl2K13: *Face palm***

**Lissa: Before we go can you please check out The Black and White Ace's story: The Return of A Champion.**

**Olivia: Please review...**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Bye! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TechnoGirl2K13: Hey! I'm Back with chapter 4!**

**Lissa: Awesome!**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Also by the way, for those who read my birthday oneshots, I wont be uploading the extra ones (Emmeryn, Yen'fay, Gangrel, Priam, and Aversa) because to me, you don't really learn much about them so its kinda hard to build off their character, let alone make a birthday party for them!**

**Chrom: Aww...**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Not too far from the fields, was a dark, gloomy, and eerie forest (due to it already being dark and the weather soon turning into a storm). Deep inside the forest, lied a village. It was a bright and cheerful village, contrasting to the forest. Sadly, no one outside of the village knew what was inside the walls of the village, since it was heavily guarded and protected by A gate. However, it was lucky for the people on the inside because they wanted nothing to do with outsiders, it's been like that from generation to generation.

Hope and Naomi were riding their horses carefully through the forest, especially because there are many hazards in the forest and they were carrying exactly what their master, Kohl, ordered, the girl in the fields. When they reached the gate that separated their village from others, a man came out from the inside.

"Halt! Who goes there!" The man demanded, holding his lance by his side.

"No need to worry, it's just us, me and Hope, along with a girl master wanted." Naomi replied, hoping that one of the gate keepers would allow an outsider that they don't even know.

"If master Kohl ordered it, then she's welcome, go in then." The man said, opening the gate door. It made a horrible creaking sound while it was opening, almost as horrible as nails screeching on a chalk board.

The trio on horses entered the village, looking at how isolated it is, as always. In one section of the village, there was the residential homes. They were all similar, but never the same. Also, the main colours that were used consisted of, cream, brown, dark red, white, and many pastel colours. Next to the homes was the Bazaar. In there you could find all sorts of things like; the merchant's, blacksmith's, convoy's, and places to store money. There were many things that were in the village, but the thing that stood out the most was the house on top of the hill. It wasn't really a house, it was more of a mansion. The mansion was white and black with many gigantic windows, along with small ones. Around it were exotic plants that were very rare in Ylisse and Plegia. After looking around the village once more, they headed for the mansion.

Meanwhile in the study room of the mansion were a man and a shadowy figure. The figure was so shadowy, nobody would be able to tell if it's a man or woman. The man was sat down on a chair, whereas the figure just stood there, staring at the window.

"They've arrived..." The mysterious person said.

"So you were right about Robin in the fields today, but one question, how did you know she would've been in the fields today?"  
The man questioned, curious about how this person knows that.

"Now is no time for questions, Kohl, don't you need to get re-acquainted with Robin?" The person snapped back. Afraid of how the person knew his name, without telling him or her it, Kohl made his leave.

Just as soon as he was about to exit Kohl said "Thanks, you've been an excellent help to the great master and lord of this village." And with that he left the study, making his way to the stables.

Back at the stables, Hope and Naomi were getting off the horses and leading them to their rest area. After that, Hope lifted the woman onto his shoulder so he could carry her the their master. Luckily for him, she wasn't heavy, in fact she was really light weight. _"Geez she is so light, poor girl must have not been eating for ages"_ he thought to himself". Suddenly, Kohl appeared from the other side of the entrance into the house from the stables.

Kohl had big dark blue eyes, along with short, ash blonde hair that reached the top of his neck. However, his fringe only reached his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. He was wearing a normal v neck top along with normal trousers.

"I see you found her then." Kohl sated, leaning against the wooden door frame.

"Yes sir! But why did we have to get her? Do you know her?" Naomi asked, decreasing the distance between them.

"Indeed I do, little Naomi, her name's Robin, I'm not sure if you have heard of her, but probably not." Kohl replied, eying the girl who's now identified as Robin.

"Anyway, what's with the outfit? you never wear things like that master, since you are of noble blood." Hope asked, wondering why their master wasn't wearing his usual attire.

"Oh, this! well I was practicing my sword techniques and other weaponry, then I had to go to the study to meet someone... I'll be back in a bit, get Robin to her room so when she wakes up she can get used to her surroundings." He ordered, then he took of again. This time it was back to the study. However, when he opened the door the person was gone. He or she was nowhere to be seen, and there was no sign to indicate how the person left.

"How on Earth..." Kohl said to himself, looking around in case he or she was hiding somewhere. Nowhere. The person was nowhere to be found.

"Master Kohl, we have put Robin in her new room, Master Kohl?" Hope asked, trying to snap Kohl out of his daydreaming. Hope kept shaking Kohl out of the hope that he might snap out of it.

"Wha... Whoa! sorry about that, now what do you want?" He asked, sitting into his chair staring at both of them.

"We've put Robin into one of the vacant rooms like you asked, now what should we do?" Naomi asked, yawning from how tiring her day has been.

"You both have done enough today, you may do what ever you like." Kohl replied, leaning onto his desk. With what's been said, Hope and Naomi's eyes lit up at wondering what they could do, there were so many possibilities.

Meanwhile, in the room with Robin in, she stirred awake. Robin then sat up and stretched out her arms as if she's been sleeping for a good few years. After stretching, she decided to get out of the comfy, king sized bed.

_"Where am I?"_ Robin asked herself. _"Am I home?"_ She continued. Many questions and thoughts filled her head like _"I cant really ask myself about locations since I don't even know who I am."_, or _"Should I stay here or go?"_, or _"Who am I?"._

She continued to stand there asking herself all these questions, until she decided to explore the room since it wouldn't be ideal to go out at this hour. In the room there was a king sized bed leaned against one of the walls - in the middle of the wall-, and on either side was an oak bedside table with drawers to hold whatever you want in them. "Maybe I could put some books in the drawers.." Robin thought to herself. Also, in the corner opposite the wall with the door on it was a closet made of oak (again). Opposite the bed was dressing table that was painted white so you couldn't tell what material made it, and above it was a medium sized mirror. Robin then went to the dressing table and sat down on the stool and looked at her self in the mirror.  
Long brown hair in a high ponytail.

"This reminds of when!" She thought loudly.

**FLASHBACK**

"Is anyone there?" No reply. Just footsteps, gaining their distance. Deciding to follow the footsteps, the brunette got up and chased the sounds.

"Hey! Wait up!" She shouted. However, the footsteps silenced and the woman found herself looking down towards her reflection in a (supposedly) mirror. She had brown hair in a high ponytail, lovely copper eyes, she wore a coat that fitted her perfectly which had mysterious markings along the bottom. Honestly, she forgot what she looked like. So, she decided to get closer to her own reflection.

Suddenly, a silhouette of a figure came behind her and whispered "You got your wish...". Then all that she could see was, darkness.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Nngh!" She shouted in distress, clutching her head. _"This pain in my head! It's unbearable!"_ She thought in pain. Suddenly, a man came in and held her, stroking her head trying to soothe her pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried for her.

"I- I think I am n-now..." She replied crossing her arms, with a hurt look plastered on her face.

"Who are you? Do you know who I am? Where am I?" She started attacking the poor guy with questions.

"Whoa! So many questions! Anyway, my name is Kohl, you are Robin, and you are in my lovely mansion in my village called Kawano."

* * *

**Gaius: Kawano? Really?**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Yes really and plus I couldn't think of a name for a village and its better than calling it "the village with no name".**

**Gaius: I suppose...**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Before we leave I need to say one thing!**

**Lissa: What's that?**

**TechnoGirl2K13: That awkward moment when you find out that the person who voices Chrom, voices Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil 6 (both games are awesome!)**

**Chrom: Leon who? and Resident what?**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Leon Kennedy and Resident Evil 6. It's really funny because now I can imagine them switching places so you'd be a zombie killing guy that uses a gun and kicks ass! While Leon being the exalt of Ylisse... *Giggles***

**Chrom: Oh Gods...**

**Nowi:Please review!**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TechnoGirl2K13: Hey! I'm soooo sorry for just being gone for a while it's just that...**

**1. I had to switch laptops since my old one's gotten too crappy for me to use :S**

**2. I feel like I've been in an emotional and sad drama (I don't really wanna talk about it because it's personal and it's my family.)**

**3. My summer holiday has been busy.**

**4. I've been too attatched to my DSI and 3DS (I say both because I kinda broke my 3DS so it cant read ds and dsi games because it flew and crashed against the wall but luckily it still reads fire emblem... :D and 3DS games...)**

**5. As I said in 4. I've been to attatched to a little visual novel thingy called 999 (DSI or DS game) (If you don't know what it is its a good game ;) )**

**6. I've been lazy**

**7. I've been drawing a lot... (I even drew my best friends Fire emblem husband ;) )**

**Gaius: Speaking of laziness... how many sweets did you eat?**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Loads and probably more than you can count**

**Maribelle: You are going to be overweight soon...**

**TechnoGirl2K13: No I won't... and plus if I do I'll still have my sweets and chocolate :D**

**Maribelle: *Facepalms***

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." She paused.

"I'm in your mansion, in your village named Kawano, and I'm an amnesiac, huh, I could've been in worst situation, like waking up in a field." Robin chuckled.

"Yeah..." Kohl drifted off, rubbing his neck.

They've been talking for five minutes now in the room Robin was staying in until she can get her own house, and today was the day that Robin got pilled up with loads of information about herself which she can't tell is true or false.

"Could he be lying to me... trying to make me someone I'm not" the amnesiac thought to herself. "No, he can't be, can he?" she asked herself.

"Can I ask you something?" Robin asked the man of the mansion.

"Sure, what is it?" Kohl asked, starting to sit down on the stool behind him.

"Why did you choose me, me out of all of the people in the world, you chose me?" Robin asked, begging for an answer.

Startled by the sudden question, Kohl didn't know what to say. " I thought she would've asked that later on..." he thought. Eventually finding the right words -or wording-, he began to speak.

"It's a long story, but you've got time for that." He paused, taking a deep breath.

"I took you in because-" Kohl got cut off.

"Lord Kohl, the old woman that caused our village to get burned down is here" Hope and Naomi stumbled into the room.

"Who?" Kohl asked, standing up.

"That girl who had many talents, and because of it that man kidnapped her and burnt down the village and killed all of our parents..." Naomi said, barely audible while looking down at the fluffy grey carpet.

"Oh! Her... I'll go see what she wants with us after so many years..." Kohl walked out the room.

"That's terrible, what kind of person would do that!?" Robin exclaimed, obviously angry at this mysterious man that ruined so many lives.

" We don't know... he was dressed in mainly black..." Hope sat down joining Robin with Naomi.

"Luckily our parents got all the children to evacuate before things got to bad..." Naomi continued.

"Sorry if it makes you upset but, how bad did it get?" Robin asked getting of her bed to sit down on the floor with the siblings. She wanted to know so badly, because of general curiosity, everyone gets curious at stories of the past, right?

"When we got back our whole village had turned to ash, smoke, and corpses" Hope said, looking down at the carpet. "You're lucky you didn't remember all that, because you were there with us, Robin..." Hope thought to himself.

"After getting back to our village, it took years of pleading for workers from both Ylisse and Plegia and building to create our village, and because of how much Kohl helped and because of his heritage to this village, he became like a mayor to the village..." Naomi brightened up slightly.

"And we never saw that girl that caused all that again..." Hope continued on what Naomi said.

"Until now, am I right?" Robin asked, hoping that she understood.

"Yes." A simple answer came from the duo.

"Is that why you seal your whole village off to outsiders?" Robin asked another question.

"No, we always welcomed passer-by's until a few years aback.." Hope bluntly spoke, fidgeting into his comfy spot.

"What happened a few years ago?" Robin asked another question, eager to find out what happened.

"A war broke out between Plegia and Ylisse, and since our village is on the border of each... well... you put the pieces of the puzzle together..." Naomi said, untangling her crossed legs."

"Oh... Who won?"

"In the end Ylisse won but at losing their dearest exalt, Emmeryn. I remember she made an honorable sacrifice for their treasure, I think it was?" Hope answered, still wondering why she sacrificed her self for something like that.

"Oh... why?"

"It's something to do with her brother, I think.." Naomi answered what seemed like Robin's eight hundredth question.

"What happened after?" Robin wondered aloud.

"From what I heard, Emmeryn's brother, Chrom, took the title of new exalt and married a beautiful woman and had a child called Lucina. I'm not really sure but that's what I heard while out in Ylisse..." Naomi stated.

"And then another war came along and it ended with a giant black dragon who we think is the Fell Dragon in the sky..." Hope paused.

"And after that, the's exalt's wife was never seen again after Ylisse won..." Hope finished

* * *

**TechnoGirl2K13: Sorry if it's not my best work... blame some of the things I mentioned at the top :S**

**Chrom: I have a feeling who both the man and the little girl who got kidnapped is...**

**Robin: Don't tell them! It'll ruin next chapter, even though it's obvious...**

**Sumia: Please review and thank you all for the reviews so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TechnoGirl2K13: First things first! Sorry that the updates are so freaking slow!  
**

**Robin: They're like the pace of a snail...**

**TechnoGirl2K13: I know! And I don't even have an excuse except... *Insert drumroll here* ... SCHOOL! Yes that's right that crappy thing people under 18 (unless your in uni, which I'm not because I'm under 18) have to go to 7 hours a day, 5 times a week, that will help us later in life! Yay! But seriously, I already got an idea of what I want to be when I'm older (hopefully air hostess) and how on Earth is learning about pigs, chickens, and cows getting tortured (In cultural studies we had to watched these poor pigs get their throats slit) going to help me!? Oh and the fact there's an annoying girl in my class who blames me for EVERYTHING even though its not my fault :(  
**

**Another short note quickly is that if you haven't noticed, I've changed the summary completely. However main pairings will stay the same :)**

**Lissa: I have no idea...**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Since the last two chapters were about the village and Robin, these next two chapters are going to be about Chrom and the Shepherd's!**

**Maribelle: Also, she's tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the fact this is going really slow...**

**Nowi: Onto the story! Oooohhhh! I wonder what's going to happen this time!**

* * *

After a worrying sleep, Chrom woke up. Due to recent events, he was very confused, upset and scared. It wasn't because of everything changing, no it was because he was supposed to find her. He was supposed to help her. He was supposed to be with her now.  
But no, fate seemed to point in the opposite direction for him, because instead of finding Robin in the field four days ago,  
he found only a torn piece of her famous tactician coat that she wore everywhere. That was, before the events of one year ago.

Chrom wiped the sweat off his forehead, and got out of bed. It had been very hot for the past week, but no one could change the weather. In fact, it was strangely hot almost like the summer outrealm they visited ages ago, but then got ruined by brigands. After his usual stretch and yawn Chrom went to the closet to get changed into his usaul attire. He then went up to the gigantic curtains that stopped most of the light from entering his bedroom, and drew the curtains. Stunned by the bright light that pierced his eyes, Chrom stumbled back into one of his chairs.

Suddenly, someone knocked at his bedroom door. Chrom then went towards the door until...

"Surprise attack!" Shouted Lissa, who opened the door and jumped at Chrom. It's been a while since she's jump-attacked Chrom.  
She only used to do it when she was five.

"Woah!" Chrom was shocked. Lissa only did something like that when Emmeryn was... well Emm, now she's not ever since Gangrel, the mad king. He still couldn't believe that they helped Gangrel, now they fight alongside?! It's weird how some of Chrom's old enemies are now fighting with got off Chrom, then helped him up and they both sat on a chair.

"Hey Chrom, why don't all of us go around Ylisse today? Please it's finally really sunny today and..." Lissa begged but got cut off.

"Sure, why don't we get everyone together now?" Chrom asked, as well as answering his sister's question.

"Yay!" Lissa shouted with glee running out of the room.

A few hours later, everyone was gathered round the gate separating the castle from the rest of Ylisse. Frederick made sure that everyone who was going was present so they would leave no one behind. It was getting even brighter outside as it started to reach lunch hour.

"Lissa, did you check if Aversa was coming along with us?" Frederick asked the cleric.

"I was planning to, but I couldn't find her anywhere! Not even in her room..." Lissa exclaimed dramatically.

"Has anyone seen Aversa recently?" Frederick raised his voice, seeing if anyone would answer. However, all he got was a clutter of voices and people saying "She's missing?", obviously if she left she would've left recently. It all stayed in a clutter until one voice broke out.

"I saw her this morning actually, I was on my way to see my darling Lissa, but then I saw Aversa leaving the castle with bags that were packed completely, don't even bother asking me where she went, I'm not some lower-class person who follows people around now." Maribelle spoke up. Everyone suddenly went silent. All sorts of thoughts ran through their heads like, "She left? she should've told Chrom that she was leaving, she is a shepherd!" and so on.

"Does anyone know where she could've gone?" Chrom asked everyone. They stayed silent. Then again, no one knew much about her except for... him. Validar. The man that ruined his and his wife's lives. Right now they could all be happy together raising little Lucina, completely different to how Chrom and Lissa were raised. But, if it wasn't for Validar they would've never had that fateful meeting on the field that day. Validar's dead now though, they wouldn't be able to ask him about Aversa.

After what seemed like half an hour, the sherpherds got off the topic and went into the town's centre. Throughout going through the town they heard many "Hey look! It's the Exalt! Chrom!" or something like that. Also, while going through the town, everyone split up to look at different shops.

Gaius, Panne, Lissa, and Maribelle went together. Stahl, Sully, Lon'qu, and Tharja. Sumia, Cordelia, Olivia, and Miriel. Virion, Ricken, Libra, and Henry. Donnel, Nowi, Gregor, and Cherche went together. However, in Donnel's group lingered another unseen presence with them. Since not everybody went out, the people that were left formed their own little group which consisted of, Chrom, Frederick, and future Lucina.

* * *

Gauis decided to drag his wife and both clerics down the street that sells mainly sweets and sugary things. Immediately, Gaius' face lit up at the sight of so many sweets.

"Sweet!" He shouted, starting to run and drag his wife to his favourite of all sweet shops. As soon as they reached the front door they opened it and entered. Bright colours everywhere and different sorts of sweets arranged along each shelf, were litterally why this shop attracts so many sweet lovers. They began to look around the shop and Lissa and Maribelle finally caught , when they got into the shop, they were completly out of breath. Lissa leaned against the wall panting lightly while she caught her breath. Maribelle however, fell to the floor and was panting heavily.

_"Probably because Lissa travels on foot while Maribelle travels on her horse."_ Gaius thought. Panne looked at the man-spawn that just entered the shop and thought nothing of it, except Maribelle needs more excercise off her horse.

"Hey Whiskers, you should try this sweet? It's really nice but it's not as nice as your taguel's sweets from that really tall tree you showed me." Gaius asked, pointing to a round rainbow coloured sweet.

"Don't call me Whiskers." She said across the shop and walked up to him and then whispered into his ear "Sure, but isn't that the sweet you first gave me?" Panne asked.

"Umm, yeah." Gaius said, leaning into her hair and ears.

"It's my favorite one." Panne replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stahl, Sully, Lon'qu and Tharja decided to go to a fighting tournament, to watch though.

While watching the group that fought using swords picked up some new techniques they could practice in the new future, in case they had to fight another world-destroying dragon. Of course, that wasn't the only thing that group done while out, they did also, go to a merchant, and with no surprise, it was one of Anna's sisters. Today she was selling some pretty awesome stuff.  
She manged to get her hands on a Brave Lance, a Ruin tome, a Concoction, and a Killing Edge. Since they had some spare money,  
they decided that they would buy everything from her. Afterwards, they were all left with very little money, so they decided to go to the bar.

While at the bar, Sully had the most drinks because she practically challenged everyone to a challenge where if they didn't do something they had to have a shot and if they did do it the person that challenged them to do it, has to take the shot.

"All right, lets start!" Sully announced.

"Lon'qu, you have to..." Sully looked around the bar in hopes of finding something good. "You have to... Ask the waitress if you can have a pet duck and then shout out 'You have no ducks! You disgrace!'"

"No." He coldly replied, leaning into his chair.

"This is gonna be a long day... no take your shot!" She shouted shoving the glass to him. In one quick movement, the liquid from the shot glass was gone.

"Done." He said monotonously. That's practically what happened with the game when the turn came to Lon'qu but the others did the most silliest things.

* * *

Sumia, Cordelia, Olivia, and Miriel were all sat at the fountain at the town center. Miriel was sat there reading a beyond boring book, Olivia just sat there twiddling her thumbs, Cordelia was playing with the hem of her skirt, and Sumia had her legs by her side, watching the fountain water flow.

Miriel looked up from her book and stared at Sumia then asked "Sumia, why are you so interested at gazing at the fountain?"

"Huh?!" Sumia snapped out of her gaze. She then thought about Miriel's question and then answered "Isn't it pretty? The water,  
how it gently flows out the angels tub of everlasting water..." Sumia babbled on about nonsense. The fountain water's source came from a sculpture of a lovely angel in the clouds holding a tilted little tub that releases the water.

"Hm?" All the others turned their attention to Sumia.

"That's why they chose it right? They choose things if they like it or it's pretty. Wouldn't you agree?" Sumia added, turning towards the other girls. However, the girls had a confused face plastered onto each one of them.

"It's the same with everything else, like when you go to a shop your first choice of everything would be something you like, or if it's a decoration something that's pretty." She looked back at the fountain. To Olivia, some parts of it made sense but what she didn't understand is what Sumia's trying to get at, why she's saying it.

"Umm... Sumia, why are you saying all that stuff about choosing and prettiness and likes?" Olivia spoke up, looking downwards so she wouldn't see everyone glaring at her.

"It's because..." Sumia paused, also, starting to look downwards to try and hide her eyes and continued " You wouldn't understand." Her voice was shaky, almost as if she was going to burst into tears, which she then did.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted as she started running out of town. She needed to get out of her. Fast. She wanted to get to somewhere where no one was, so she could have the space to think. She arrived at a forest which on the other side leads to Plegia. It was quite gigantic though, so it would take at least a day or two to get to Plegia from her. She made her way to one of her favourite spots in the forest, the clearing. However, she knew that there was a village near the clearing, but still a bit away from it, but they never let anyone in.

She sat down on the bank, and let her tears pour out. Sumia sat there for around fifteen minutes, until she heard a voice.

"Hello? Oh it's you." She heard a cunning voice near. She lifted her head up from her knees only to see... Aversa. Before Sumia can put her head back into her knees Aversa held Sumia's chin so she would still be looking at her.

"Where were you this morning?" Sumia asked, trying to wipe her tears away.

"That doesn't concern you now does it? Now why are you here alone, crying?" Aversa questioned Sumia, starting to sit next to her.

"Why do you care? You'll just tell Chrom and the others later anyway..." Sumia looked away from her.

"I won't tell anyone because I'm not staying with the Sherpherds anymore."

"Why not?" Sumia asked, wanting an answer.

"My past. I'm going to make up for the past. It's complicated." Aversa put simply.

"Okay? well, if you really want to know why out here crying it's because of everything and everyone." Sumia answered.

"Why's that?" The dark flier asked.

"Everyone has their first choice. I don't care if I'm the second, third, or fourth, I just want somebody to choose me for once,  
nobody ever chooses me. I mean Chrom's wife has been long gone but he still hasn't chose me! And now that there's a possibility of her coming back, I'm never going to get chosen.." Sumia sobbed into her knees.

"Hmm." Aversa hummed, not knowing what else to say "I've gotta go now, you know, the whole past thing, see you around?" and with that note she left.

After thinking, Sumia decided to go back to the others.

"Where have you been!"

"We've been worried about you!"

"Thank Naga you're back!"

* * *

**TechnoGirl2K13: So... How was it?**

**Nowi: Where was I in this chapter except a mention?**

**Maribelle: You were only a mention, next chapter will be your time to shine!**

**Olivia: Umm... Please Review... and thanks for the reviews so far...**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Byeeee! See you next Timmeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TechnoGirl2K13: Hello my lovely readers!**

**Lon'qu: What the hell...**

**TechnoGirl2K13: What? Can't I be nice?**

**Nowi: Yeah!**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Sorry the updates are still slooooow. This chapter would've been posted earlier this month if it didn't decide to delete itself! Yes I know that sounds crazy...**

**Robin: Yes, yes it does.**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Anyway before we start I need to clear one thing up... Last chapter may of been a bit confusing on what kinda story it is buuut... I can't tell you everything sadly! But there's one thing. It's not a Chrom marries Sumia situation thing. Sure, there may be hints that Sumia wants to marry Chrom (because of the game) but no marrying involved. Reason for that's because... I don't like their supports. I mean really, sure I absolutely love food but really Chrom marry her because she makes pie. Doesn't he have like culinary people to do that!? Anyway, I'll stop there otherwise there'll be a whole rant before the story. **

**Chrom: Okay? Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter!**

* * *

"Over here is the lovely shop I've been describing to you all!" Virion shouted, coming to a halt. He was stood outside a restaurant, whereas the rest of the group were expecting something more fancy... well more Virion-like in this case.

"Umm.. Virion, even though I'm sure we would love to stay here I think we need to re-group with the others." Libra suggested, but instead of them listening to him, they dragged him in instead. They all got a table that fits all four men but with no spare, because Libra didn't want another guy hitting on him, again. After looking through their menu's a waitress came to their table, with a pen in one hand, and a notepad in the other.

"May I take your orders?" The young waitress asked gracefully, getting ready to write on her little notepad.

"I would like to have your hand in marriage because, yet again, another lovely maiden has stole my heart away!" Virion declared, getting on one knee.

"Excuse me but this behavior in this restaurant is unnexcetable, if you carry on we'll have to ask you to leave, sorry." The waitress told the group.

"Okay, I'll have the Cawtastic crab, nyhahahah!" Henry laughed, leaning into his seat.

"Sorry about my friends behavior, I'll just have a glass of water please." Libra said both ashamed and embarrased at how the others are acting.

"No problem!" She said cheerfully, regaining her 'happy' aura she once had.

"Now it's my turn to order! I'll hav-"

"Oh sorry, it seems you've got the wrong menu, here's the right one." The girl took Ricken's menu and exchanged it for a child's menu.

"Not again! How many times do I have to try and convince people I'm not a child?!" He exclaimed, obviously annoyed at another misunderstanding of his age. Many times when the Shepherds went out many people mistaken him for a lost child just following them. It annoyed him. He was a grown man with height problems, that's all.

"I beleive that I'll be leaving with my group right now, sorry for the inconveince." Libra calmly said in his feminine voice.

When they all got out everyone could tell that Libra was beyond embarrassment because of how they all acted.

"Hmm? I hear something." Cherche called out. She heard a noise in the distance, but it wasn't too far away. She gestured for everyone to follow her, so they followed. once they reached an alleyway, the noise was clear. It was a child crying. Nowi approached the child and squatted so she was eye-level to him.

"What's the matter?" Nowi asked in a worried voice. She also said it really calmly, in hopes that the boy would listen.

"I can't find my parents..." the boy looked up to her. His big, deep, blue eyes were filled with fear, sadness, and tears.

"Gregor and others can help you, but you have to give Gregor information, like what's little boy's name, all that kind of stuff." Gregor told the boy, stretching his hand out to him. The boy gracefully accepted it, smiling at the hopes of seeing his parents again.

"My name's..." The boy paused. "My name's Cai." He announced. At first he hesitated, but that's probably because he's shy, like most people would be if they got lost in the city.

"Cai, hmm it suits you. Minervykins would agree if she was here right now, wouldn't she?" Cherche asked with a smile. The others nodded straight away, almost as if their life depended on it. It was strange, how Cherche would always have that smile when she would talk about Minerva, like they've been together their whole entire lives. But then again, they probably have, and she served Virion's house. How would of their house reacted?

"Umm... okay? Who's Minervykins?" Cai asked, scratching his neck.

"Long story..." Came a voice from nowhere. It was quite close, but they couldn't see who it came from, or if it was even from anyone around.

"What in tarnation!?" Donnel shouted. His accent has been slightly changing since joining the Shepherds, but not too much.

"It's just me guys, can you still not see me? I've been here the whole time." It was obvious now, It was Kellam. Most the people in the Shepherds often get scared by 'ghosts' moving things and speaking, but some people knew it was Kellam, it just took a while to figure it out.

"False alarm great great great granny and young people, it only Kellam." Gregor laughed.

"Anyway, we better get you home! Or well at least, back to your parents." Nowi declared, and started to hunt around for Cai's parents. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and before they knew it, Nowi, Donnel, Kellam, Gregor, Cherche, and Cai spent two and a half hours just searching for his parents.

When they finally found them, it turned out that they were also looking for him and were extremely happy Cai didn't get hurt or anything bad happening to him. They also thanked the small group for helping him and didn't know how they could ever repay them for getting their only child back.

Obviously, none of them wanted any rewards since they knew that it's the right thing to do and, they are Shepherds after all.

Chrom, Fredrick, and future Lucina were walking down a random street of the town center. However, this wasn't just an ordinary street to Lucina, it was memories. She remembered the old past, her past. Because of her father dying while just an infant, she was wet nursed. She never saw her mother often, but she still saw her, unlike her fathers parents. Whenever her mother saw her she would tell her all about her father, and how much she looked like him, except the hair length and brand location,  
obviously. Sometimes, just sometimes, she would take her down this street, nothing was special about it, but it's special to her.

"Father..." Lucina trailed off, suddenly deciding not to tell her father about the past. But it was too late.

"Hmm? Yes Lucina?" Chrom asked, wondering what she wanted. Maybe it would be in one of the shops, like back at the hot springs. He remembered listening to her and Lucina's conversation about saving tiny wooden versions of Robin. Because of that memory,  
he chuckled.

"Father, why are you laughing?" Lucina asked, hoping not to get into the topic of memories.

"Oh nothing, just memories before, Robin..." Chrom paused. He couldn't finish what he was about to say. He couldn't.

"Oh... speaking of mother and memories..." Lucina decided to tell him. _"Maybe it'll get his thoughts of the battle..."_ she thought.

"This road. I used to walk down here with mother sometimes. I remember that because... Because... Because I was wet-nursed, just like you father, but mother still visited me and told me stories about how amazing you are. It was still lonely though." She told him. She hoped that it would make him look at the light of situations, instead of the dark, like she did. But she was brave. More brave than anyone could imagine.

"But now you have me. And I'll never leave you again. I promise." Chrom promised. He had to, otherwise how could he ever make up for leaving little Lucina all alone, he wanted her whole family around her, but it didn't happen.

Almost at the end of the road they start to head back to where everyone would meet up. However, a mysterious person came out from an alleyway. Sure, that would be normal, but this person was wearing a cloak, and it was boiling hot outside. The person looked sick, not just like a flu sick, like a raging fever sick.

"Excuse me, but you look like you need medical attention, come with me please." Fredrick offered. It wasn't really like an offer, more like a polite demand, but this person looked really sick.

"No! Not until! Not until" Not until..." The person shouted still covering most of his or her's sickly coloured face. Suddenly, the person collapsed onto the floor with no clear warning. Luckily for her or him, Fredrick was quick with reactions that he caught him or her in time.

Because of the person's wishes that they guessed they didn't remove the hood. But one thing was discovered while on the way to get the others, the person was using a voice changer. Only the richest of the richest could get their hands on this device, because it's on the other side of the world to Ylisse.

* * *

**TechnoGirl2K13: Soo... How was it?**

**Robin: Hmm...**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Really? Is that ALL I get!? **

**Chrom: maybe...**

**TechnoGirl2K13: I'm still tired...**

**Henry: Why?**

**TechnoGirl2K13: School... It's so BORING. And some of my class mates are the worst, I mean seriously how is talking about pizza, food, and games flirting?! Someone seriously answer this question for me? Oh well, they're idiots...**

**Kellam: Yeah.**

**Nowi: What was that?! GHOSTS ARE HAUNTING US! **

**Gregor: No its just little man in big armor again. **

**Nowi: oh..**

**Chrom: Thank you all for all the reviews, follows and favorites so far, she really appreciates it.****  
**


End file.
